<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Will You Love Me? by KenjithePanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032470">When Will You Love Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda'>KenjithePanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Dark monarch Lian, F/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Time Travel, Underkeeper Zhin, Zhin's personality was greatly influenced by his skin's voicelines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhin loves Lian but she openly expresses her disgust for him. Later, Lian is in need of aid. Zhin refuses to help her so she proposes a deal. She'd do anything Zhin tells her to for a day if he helps her. </p><p>What does he do? Asks her to help him time travel.</p><p>During their adventures, Lian finds herself becoming closer to her clingy companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhin/Lian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Make a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Though the road may wander in this unknown place, it will lead me to you, and we shall TOGETHER learn new ways to experience <em> pain </em>,” an all too annoying voice sang. “For we are destined to be together! The most powerful Dark Elves, we were unstoppable as a duo. But we have been split! You refuse to accept my proposal and you have isolated me inside of this cage… Oh, my heart aches, it feels as if it’s been shattered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up before I feed you to Khan! Get over it already.” Lian yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Lian and Zhin had once been queen and king together, but Lian had gotten sick of Zhin’s clinginess. When she broke up with him, he was so crushed he decided to leave the Enchanted Forest. Lian had barely caught him before he’d left. Though not together, she still relied on him to handle the documents and information exchange. Not to mention that he was the most skilled in swordsmanship and dark magic.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed in irritation. There were mounds of paperwork to fill out, and she had no idea how. Normally she had Zhin handle it for her. Perhaps imprisoning the King of Elves was a bad idea. Not like she had time to regret it. Powerful forces such as the Paladins and Magistrate were rising. All threats to Lian’s hard-earned throne. </p><p> </p><p>Lian, Queen of Elves, also an unofficial demon lord, was capable of wiping out such threats if they were purely human. But gods, dragons, nature spirits, and angels? Yeah, she needed reliable help. Only the king would be strong enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking! You want to ask yours truly for help, and then you’ll finally marry me!” Zhin laughed from his cage on the library balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Lian scowled. “I’d never marry a vulgar man like you. Especially one who prefers to wield a blade over a rifle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you lock me up here? I appreciate the fact that you left me in the library, but I love the thought of you wanting to keep me all for yourself even more!”</p><p> </p><p>She’d get nowhere talking to Zhin like this. Perhaps something else would make him help her without getting rewarded with marriage.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a deal, then?” she said with a coy smile. Lian got up from her desk and walked up the stairs leading to Zhin’s cage. Dozens of opened books and half-finished scrolls filled the tables. Zhin was sitting against the bars with his nose in a book. He looked up at Lian with an interested gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you propose?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If you agree to help me with everything regarding the Paladins and Magistrate, as well as our rivals from the abyss, I’ll do anything you want for a day. As long as it doesn’t include getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything,” Lian confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Lian knew that a wish like this was dangerous, but she was desperate. Zhin was the only one who could help her. Besides, she doubted that Zhin would sabotage her throne. He was in <em> love </em> with her. Surely he’d only want to find ways to please her. This deal actually favored Lian. Or so she thought.</p><p> </p><p>A devilish smile snuck onto Zhin’s face. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Zhin didn’t plan on letting this opportunity go to waste. He giggled at the number of dirty thoughts and other fun ideas rushing into his head. He knew that Lian doubted his maturity, which was the only reason why she made the deal in the first place. Zhin decided to go easy on the dark monarch.</p><p> </p><p>“Lian, do you know how I died?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You were killed by one of your clients, right?” Lian answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nay! After <em> slaughtering </em> my client, I became so obsessed with pain that I experimented on myself. For an entire decade, I abused my body and local villages with various torture devices and magic. It was then when I discovered a powerful book on abyssal sorcery. Such power comes with a price, you see. After using an extraordinary spell my body was completely broken. However! Us high ranking elves have extreme storages of life force. Mine confused with abyssal particles, mending my body but leaving me as a Dark Elf. But I’ve never been stronger!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, something of the same happened to me. But why are you telling me this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple. How about we visit our pasts?”</p><p> </p><p>Lian rolled her eyes as if she doubted Zhin’s already questionable sanity.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious! I’ve discovered a brand new spell that allows you to time travel. It’s obviously a costly spell, however, but with our combined power we can easily cast it,” Zhin urged her. She didn’t look convinced. “Think about it. With time travel, we can easily dispatch our rivals when they were just beginning to become a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Lian was interested. With such power, she’d be able to take care of the Magistrate and Paladins, as well as the abyss. She would reign supreme above all of the other nations. Empress Lian would suit her nicely. No, <em> Goddess </em>Lian. She wouldn’t even need Zhin’s help. All she had to do was get Zhin to tell her how to cast the spell without revealing her intentions. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know that Zhin could see right through her. After decades of being together—elves could live for centuries—Zhin knew her well. He had baited her and she was easily hooked.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Where are you trying to go?” she asked with a curious gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Zhin waved his fingers around. Purple specks of magic resembling glitter fell from his hands.“Not where. <em> When</em>. Come inside and lend me your power.”</p><p> </p><p>Lian carefully unlocked the doors. There was a risk that he’d attempt to escape with the gate open but she was willing to take her chances. She stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind giving me my sword before we do this? Time travel is dangerous. Don’t worry, I won’t try anything.” Zhin put his hands up and smiled an innocent expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. <em> Stenr Reisa</em>,” Lian whispered the spell.</p><p> </p><p>A large slab of rock drifted out from under the floor, like a pebble being floated out of a pool of water. “<em> Mo</em><em>í </em> <em> Stenr!” </em>The rock unfurled itself, defying all rules of nature. It exploded into dust, revealing a glowing blade. The actual sword was a combination of three blades, a life energy core, and a hilt. The blades were made from the bark of the greatest tree in the Enchanted Forest: the Mother. The tree is protected and worshipped by the inhabitants of the forest, including some of the few remaining Stagalla. In rare religious writing, they say that the Mother only lives inside of the tree to watch over her children of the forest. There have been only two recorded events of when the Mother awakened. To gift her bark to the most promising youth and create the Stagalla. Zhin was one of the gifted before he became corrupted.</p><p> </p><p>The once green life core, that of nature, was now purple. The color of death. Zhin wielded one of the most powerful swords in existence.</p><p> </p><p>Zhin reached into the air and grabbed his sword from the rock. He proceeded to rub his face against its width and say sweet nothings as if he were trying to soothe a child.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there! Papa’s here. Were you suffocating inside of that ratchet rock? Did meanie Lian hurt you?” Zhin glared at Lian then went back to comforting his sword. </p><p> </p><p>Lian rolled her eyes. “Okay, you got your sword. Let’s do this already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, daddy has to put you away now… Yes, I’m sorry. How about we kill some innocent people later?” His sword burst into purple dust. He looked Lian in the eye. His face was dead serious. “This is really dangerous, Lian. We could die.”</p><p> </p><p>Lian met his gaze. She summoned her rifle and said, “You speak of death in warning. Why should we fear it when we have already felt its cold embrace?”</p><p> </p><p>Zhin grinned. “As expected from the Queen of Elves. Oh, do stay near me, though. I’d hate to lose you in some other dimension.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Never Said We Had To Have Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zhin lifted a thick book off a table. It was covered in stains and patches. A grimoire containing such a spell had to be thousands of years old. Zhin flipped through the book then stopped at a page filled with various scribbles. His eyes widened. “This is…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Lian hurried over to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… I’ll read it. ‘Page 863: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tempus Itinerantur</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A spell created by the greatest elf to ever walk the earth. The power to destroy entire nations and prevent children from being born without ever having to lift a weapon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tempus Itinerantur</span>
  </em>
  <span> has four variations. One skilled in the dark arts can manually cast it, gaining the ability to traverse through the present, past, future, and end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the maker of the spell accidentally twisted the rules with his own emotions. After his wife was murdered, he attempted to travel to the past to save her but was only met with a grim fate. Lost forever in some other dimension. What was once a one-person needed cast now requires two. And those two must be together in both body and soul. Dark magicians are extremely rare, so with this additional rule and an extraordinary amount of power needed, the spell hasn’t been used since its creation. Directions to cast the spell...’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lian gulped. Her ambitious intentions began to waver as she soaked in the possibilities of the rule. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together in both body and soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surely that just meant they had to be close to each other and understand one another? Nothing more? Could Zhin have had asked her to complete the spell with him with this in mind? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, Zhin. Could you elaborate on that rule?” she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded oblivious. “What rule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dense. Does ‘together in both body and soul’ ring a bell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, does that bother you?” Zhin smirked. “I certainly do not mind at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lian was in shock. Zhin was pervy, but he had never been so vulgar before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together, Lian!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she told herself. When she regained her composure she felt irritation begin to settle in. She knew she was being childish, but she wouldn’t let some man get the better of her. The queen of elves would not yield. It was Zhin’s turn to be aghast. Even if she had to be skimpy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then. I wish to hurry this along so shall we start?” With a sly smile, Lian began to slowly take off her heels and jewelry. She sat down on a nearby table with her legs crossed, never breaking eye contact with the steadily melting Zhin. Lian unclipped her skirt. She was half-naked, but her resolve never changed. Lian would do anything to remain superior above all no matter the means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After soaking in the sight before him, Zhin’s smile returned. Did Lian really think he’d shrink just because of how tempting she was? Geez, how much did she doubt him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his top robes fall to the ground. Lian froze. She looked away to hide her panicked expression as Zhin began to slowly approach her. “Is the dark monarch hesitating?” Zhin teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-Nonsense," Lian stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lian reluctantly turned her gaze back to Zhin. She desperately tried to hide a blush when she saw his chest. His body was covered in scars compared to her smooth skin. He had an entire six-pack and arms strong with muscle to match. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did he become so handsome?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lian never noticed how tall he was until he stood right in front of her peering down to look her in the eye. She suddenly felt an urge to hide from his gaze. But she had a goal. Defeat her rivals and remain dominant. This trial would not best her. She’d remain shameless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, she said, “Just so you know, I’m a virgin, so let’s do the easiest position first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a virgin?” Zhin was genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lian hid her blush with a scowl. “Unlike someone, I don’t have time to be frolicking with partners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhin pouted. “I never said I wasn’t a virgin. I’m just glad that I get to be your first. Do you really want to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain. Now get on with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lian froze when he began to lean in for a kiss. She had kissed before, but never in a situation like this. She didn’t know how to reciprocate his touch. Lian was about to call everything off out of fear when Zhin gently grabbed her hand. She didn’t know why or how, but that one act of compassion made her remember how to love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She melted into his embrace and hugged his neck. It was no longer one-sided, but both partners acting as one. Lian was ready for Zhin, as he was for her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned further into her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they peeled apart for air, Zhin said, “Would you be mad if I had been lying about the whole ‘together in both body and soul’ thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lian was baffled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself away from Zhin with a look of rage. She summoned her rifle and aimed it at his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhin’s eyes widened. “I knew you’d react harshly but geez! Put the gun away.” His sword appeared in his hand out of thin air in defense. Magic is truly something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me do that with you for nothing?! Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t put this all on me. You had plenty of chances to decline. Besides, you’re the one who interpreted the body part of the rule as sex. I only went along with it. You also seemed to be enjoying every second of our… interaction. By the way, you’re not intimidating with a rifle when you’re half-naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lian had been defeated. Her pride was crushed and her honor sullied all because she jumped to conclusions. With a tired sigh, she said, “Let’s just do the spell already.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>